AVISO: Corazón Agujerado
by Overlord Gabriel
Summary: Aviso de un próximo fic de My Little Pony, el cual es realizado en colaboracion con mi buen amigo Cairon-g700. Esperenlo...


_-¡Escúchenme Todos los changelings, les habla su líder, la reina Chrysalis! Y debo decirles… que ya no podemos seguir asi-_

…

Entre los gritos e insultos que los ponis lanzaban a los Changelings, la pareja no podía entender que era lo que sucedía, hasta que todos se quedaron callados y permitieron que el anciano hablara.

—¡No dejare que lastimen a mi hija!— grito el anciano, con una mirada llena de odio —¡bichos asquerosos, haciéndose pasar por ponis para absorber los sentimientos de mi hija para luego lastimarla!-

…

_-No podemos seguir con esto. No quiero hacer algo que pueda lastimarlos… mis hijos…-_

_-y sobre todo… algo que pueda lastimar… a los ponis-_

…

Lamentablemente no escucho otra cosa que no fueran insultos, y varios ponis les lanzaron tomates o frutas. Los Changelings no respondían y se limitaban a tratar de protegerse, pero eso no detenía a los ponis de seguir insultándolos. "Monstruos", "escoria", "bichos repugnantes", eso y más era lo que les decían, y sin importarles mucho que los Changelings se veían genuinamente tristes por todas esas palabras.

…

_-¿acaso nosotros somos monstruos? ¿Acaso nosotros nos dedicamos a hacer daño? ¡No, por supuesto que no!-_

…

-A... ¡aléjate!... ¡monstruo!... n-no tengo porque darte nada y si lo hubiera sabido antes...-.

…

Sin embargo a Roze le seguía disgustando que le dijeran monstruo a ella o a cualquiera de su raza, sin siquiera haberse dado el tiempo de conocerlos.

…

_-Necesitamos alimentarnos de sentimientos… porque necesitamos vivir. Porque queremos vivir-_

…

—Por favor señor— dijo uno de los Changelings, aparentemente un macho, dando un paso al frente —si queríamos alimentarnos de sentimientos, pero no íbamos a lastimarla. Nosotros nunca lastimamos a nadie, solo necesitamos alimentarnos, no íbamos a hacer daño. Por favor, entiéndanos—

…

_-pero todos nos odian… nos ven como monstruos que no tenemos sentimientos, aunque la realidad es que los tenemos. Y se… que es mi culpa-_

…

—¡Los Changelings son únicamente monstruos que nos lastiman con tal de saciar su hambre de poder!— siguió gritando el anciano —¡Ya una vez invadieron Canterloth para esclavizarnos y matarnos para saciar su enfermiza hambre! ¡Son solo basura sin alma que no deberían vivir! ¡Lárguense a la cloaca de donde salieron, y si vuelven a venir los encerraremos donde su inmunda presencia no nos haga daño!-

…

_-nunca quise ver a nadie sufrir… nunca… quise hacerle daño a nadie. Pero sé que lo he llegado a hacer aunque no quiera-_

_-Sé que los ponis nos odian. Pero nosotros… nosotros no los odiamos-_

…

La Changeling no sentía ninguna simpatía por Celestia y mucho menos por los ponis

…

_-Es mi culpa que nos odien… y por ese odio, algunos de ustedes no quieran estar con los ponis. Sé que tienen razones pero… no quiero que ustedes odien, y sé que ustedes tampoco quieren odiar. Nosotros… nosotros no somos asi-_

…

Al parecer desde aquel ataque no habían hecho ningún esfuerzo por encontrarlos, a pesar de que difundieron esos rumores y proclamaron acabar con ellos. Al parecer no habían iniciado ningún tipo de búsqueda, suponían que el terror que infundían a través de su "propaganda" a las masas sería suficiente para alejarlos de las tierras de Equestria.

…

_-Solo queremos vivir, pero nadie nos acepta… y sé que soy la responsable-_

_-he tomado malas decisiones y he cometido errores-_

_-Yo no quería invadir Canterloth… no lo quería-_

_-les pido perdón... mis hijos, les pido perdón princesas, y le pido perdón a Equestria… perdón… por todo-_

_-No espero que me perdonen pero sí que entiendan… que jamás hice esto por egoísmo y por crueldad. Solo lo hice… por amor-_

_-Debo hacer lo correcto…-_

_-dejen ir a mis hijos… porque…-_

_-ellos lo son todo para mí…-_

_-son todo en mi vida…-_

_-y los amo-_

…

**Corazón Agujerado… **

**pronto**

* * *

><p><strong>Buenos Días a todos. <strong>

**Lo que tienen aquí es un pequeño adelanto del que será mi próximo fic de My Little Pony, donde la principal protagonista es la Reina Chrysalis, y… ya se darán una idea con esto de que no será como todos la conocen. Sin embargo, este no es un trabajo solo hecho por mí. Este es un trabajo entre su servidor (OverLord_Gabriel) y Cairon-g 700, un muy buen amigo a quien le pedí su ayuda para realizar este fic, y con mucho gusto me ha ayudado, con sus geniales ideas y buenos consejos. Así que este trabajo es de ambos, ambos hemos puesto nuestro esfuerzo en esto, y ambos esperamos que les guste.**

**El fic tardara un poco en estar, pero esperamos que con este adelanto les llame la atención y espero que les guste nuestro trabajo.**

**Que estén muy bien.**


End file.
